


Привязанность

by thecipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bill is a maniac, Cannibalism, Dark, Dipper is a victim, Guro, M/M, OOC, hum!Bill, total!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecipher/pseuds/thecipher
Summary: Он разрешил себе привязанность, которой нет места в его жизни, подпустил к себе человека, не имея никакого права быть рядом с ним.





	Привязанность

Этот дом приглянулся ему сразу. Стоящий на отшибе, у края густого соснового леса, с облупившейся краской на деревянных рамах и ползучими лианами засохшего плюща, он будто бы ждал его, чтобы гостеприимно распахнуть двери и впустить в себя, как заблудшее дитя. Дом ластился, радостно поблескивал глазами немытых окон, и он решил, что покупает его.  
— Когда я могу переехать? — звучит спокойно и доброжелательно; девица из агентства роется в сумке и шелестит какими-то бумагами.  
— Когда хотите, — в его руки ложится стопка документов. Женский ноготок ведет по мелкому шрифту договора, звенящий голосок толкует что-то про банковские счета, налоги и оформление купчей.  
— Плачу наличными, — он улыбается и ставит на документах извилистую закорючку подписи.  
Больше она не слышит от него ни слова; ее потрепанный «корвет» вздыхает облаком бензинового дыма и скрывается за деревьями.  
Он швыряет бумаги на обочину тропинки, заходит на крыльцо и долго смотрит в темный провал за распахнутой настежь дверью.  
Ему кажется, что он дома.  
Ему нравится это ощущение.

Он выбрал это место за его уединенность: в Богом забытом городишке в северных лесах, его вряд ли будут искать. Когда-то он создал себе образ стайного животного, и дурачье из бюро наверняка станет шерстить большие города — Чикаго, Хьюстон, Сан-Франциско, в надежде разыскать его следы. А он вот так ловко и красиво обманул всех, укрывшись на окраине леса в доме с мутной темной историей.  
Это был еще один повод переселиться сюда — тот случай шестнадцатилетней давности навел шороху в газетах. Он видел сюжет по телевизору: молодая леди в бежевом плаще срывающимся голосом рассказывала об ужасной трагедии в провинциальном городке. Какой-то неизвестный вырезал целую семью — ночью, в их собственном доме. Мужчину он привязал к стулу, заткнул ему рот тряпкой, смоченной жидкостью для прочистки труб, а сам на его глазах развлекался с женщиной и их маленьким сыном под громкое мычание боли и ужаса. Потом он расправился с ними — перерезал глотки, как маленьким барашкам.  
Убийцу так и не нашли, а дом, заброшенный и пропахший кровью, оброс страшными слухами и выдумками про призраков.  
Он не боялся призраков. Потустороннее, щекочущее нервы и воображение, даже привлекало его.

В доме все осталось по-прежнему: потертый пестрый ковер в гостиной, выбеленная мебель в южном стиле, разномастные тарелки в кухонном шкафчике, прозрачные светлые занавески на окнах. Он не стал ничего менять, выбрасывать, привносить в дом что-то свое. Ему нравилось знать, что все эти вещи несут на себе отпечаток смерти, хранят воспоминания о кошмаре, опустошившим эти стены.  
Он лежал на кровати в хозяйской спальне и представлял, как убийца занимался на ней сексом со своими жертвами, как рыдала и отбивалась женщина, как всхлипывал и корчился от боли мальчик. Ему мерещилось, что на пыльном белье еще остался запах крови, спермы и животного ужаса.  
Он чувствовал возбуждение.  
Оно ему нравилось.  
Когда-нибудь он приведет сюда особого гостя и обязательно повторит все это.

В агентстве он просит сохранить в тайне покупку дома: — «Я занимаюсь важной научной работой. Не хочу, чтобы меня беспокоили», — звучит очень убедительно. Ему всегда верят, что бы он ни плел. Играют роль и внешность, и мягкий уверенный голос, и ослепительная улыбка. Он нравится женщинам, его уважают мужчины. Он выглядит своим парнем, которому можно доверять.  
Он этим пользуется.  
Его не беспокоят, и он наслаждается своим уединением, изредка разбавляемым поездками в Юджин или Бон; оттуда он возвращается в приподнятом настроении и с бурыми пятнами на одежде. Воспоминания о весело проведенном времени и сюжеты криминальной хроники отлично скрашивают его одиночество.  
Какое-то время.

***

 

Чужое присутствие ощущается кожей. От пальцев ног до кончиков ресниц пробегает судорога напряжения — он не слышит, не видит, но чувствует, что в его жутком доме появился нежданный и незваный гость. Он бродит где-то внизу — под его осторожными шагами поскрипывают выцветшие половицы, двери с негромким скрипом распахиваются и пропускают его в заброшенные комнаты, полные пыли и страшного прошлого. Заколоченная дверь в подвал останавливает его крестовиной темных досок, лестница на второй этаж щерится рядом стесанных ступеней.  
Он следит за ним из хозяйской спальни: прислушивается к каждому шороху, оценивает, выжидает, вынюхивает опасность.  
Ее нет. Человек, забравшийся в его дом, не причинит ему вреда.  
Он сползает с належанной кровати, приглаживает растрепанные волосы и тихо, по-звериному спускается вниз.  
Ступеньки неслышно пружинят под его ногами. В коридоре мелькает белесый свет фонарика, и чей-то ломкий неровный голос говорит кому-то: «Здесь никого нет. На кухне я нашел банку из-под тоника, пустую сигаретную пачку и газету за прошлую неделю. Я думаю, что здесь побывали бездомные или шайка Рэнди — они как-то хвастались, что заберутся сюда и проверят, водятся ли тут призраки».  
Он замирает у темной стены, слушает этот голос и усмехается. Его гость пришел сюда один, а это всего лишь телефонный разговор или запись. Вот-вот раздастся: «Диана, Диана, это Дейл Купер, специальный агент ФБР, и я веду расследование из дома с привидениями».  
Это вызывает у него новую усмешку. Он отлипает от стены черной тенью и в два шага оказывается на кухне.  
— Увы, но здесь вожусь только я, — человек перед ним оборачивается, тонко взвизгивает и роняет на пол карманный фонарик. На мгновение длинный белый луч мажет по нему, как фосфорной краской, показывая невысокую фигуру и распахнутые глаза.  
Это совсем молодой парень, почти мальчишка.  
Взъерошенный, перепуганный и совсем не опасный.  
На них опускается темнота; они стоят лицом к лицу, и не рассматривают — пытаются прочувствовать друг друга, дыша почти в унисон.  
Он нащупывает выключатель, и в маленький кухне вспыхивает свет.

Парень сидит напротив него, пока он тщательно изучает содержимое его рюкзака. Негусто: запасной фонарик, потрепанная тетрадь в плотной обложке, карандаш, полупустая бутылка воды. Во внутреннем кармане обнаруживается читательский билет.  
Его гостя зовут Диппер Пайнс. Дурацкое имя.  
— С кем ты разговаривал? — он запихивает барахло обратно и бросает рюкзак на пол. Старается говорить спокойно, но в голосе явно звучит раздражение.  
— Ни с кем. Это диктофон.  
— Дай сюда.  
Диппер Пайнс бросает на него затравленный взгляд и выкладывает на стол смартфон с треснутым экраном. — Вы не имеете права, — он пытается возмущаться, защитить себя и свои вещи, но выглядит это очень смешно и жалко.  
Он находит нужную запись и стирает ее одним движением пальца.  
— А ты имел право врываться в чужой дом без приглашения? Давай я позвоню шерифу, и мы все вместе поговорим о наших правах?  
Диппер Пайнс нервничает. Пальцы со следами откушенных заусенцев судорожно цепляются за скатерть, в глазах застывает страх перед будущим наказанием.  
Он смотрит на него и зачем-то запоминает каждую черточку: густые синяки под глазами, бледный от испуга рот, нечесаные кудри с застрявшими хвоинками, дрожащий кадык на напряженной шее.  
Он блефует — на его месте только идиот станет звонить шерифу, но парень боится. Наверное, у него строгие родители, а сам он никак не тянет на ночного взломщика.  
— Как ты сюда попал?  
— Через прачечную. Там разбито окно, я просто просунул руку и отодвинул шпингалет, а дверь была открыта.  
— Зачем?  
Это похоже на допрос: для полного сходства не хватает яркой белой лампы, чтобы светить в глаза и охранника с револьвером в кармане.  
— Хотел увидеть призраков, — отвечает Диппер Пайнс и отводит взгляд. — Я не знал, что здесь кто-то живет.  
— Никто не знает. Точнее, не знал. Теперь знаешь ты. И давай договоримся, — он тянется к пачке на столе, обнаруживает, что она пуста и швыряет ее в угол, — я не звоню шерифу, а ты никому обо мне не говоришь, идет?  
Диппер Пайнс кивает — спутанные кудри падают на лоб, ложась ровными крупными кольцами.  
Барашек, попавший в волчье логово.  
Хороший мальчик, который никому не скажет.

Он смотрит на него и не хочет отпускать. Кровать на втором этаже уже успела остыть, и этот барашек отлично бы ее согрел.  
Но даже у такого человека, как он, есть принципы.  
Первый — он не трогает детей, а этот Диппер Пайнс почти ребенок.  
— Здесь нет никаких призраков, — говорит он перед тем, как выпустить его на темную улицу. — Нет и никогда не было. Запомни это хорошенько и больше не возвращайся сюда, договорились?  
Он легонько толкает его в спину, и Диппер Пайнс почти скатывается с крыльца на засыпанный хвоей двор.  
— Этот дом… он жуткий. Когда-то в нем убили людей. Вы не боитесь здесь жить? — внезапно спрашивает он, обернувшись. В карих глазах поблескивает искренний интерес и что-то, похожее на беспокойство.  
Или ему кажется?  
— Нет, — отвечает он и дергает уголком рта в пародии на улыбку.  
В этом доме убили людей. Именно поэтому он его и выбрал.

***

 

Внезапный визит взбудораживает его.  
Он кружит по дому, то и дело выглядывая в окно, а потом уезжает в Юджин и проводит там почти неделю.  
Все это время он почему-то думает о Диппере Пайнсе.  
Вернувшись, он видит его у себя на крыльце — сутулую фигурку на фоне синих сумерек. Колени расставлены, руки свисают безвольными плетями, волосы все так же растрепаны, легкая куртка висит мешком.  
— Я же сказал тебе не приходить сюда больше, — выходя из машины, он успевает внимательно себя осмотреть: нет ли пятен на одежде, чистые ли ногти, не прилипло ли к подошвам башмаков что-нибудь этакое. На заднем сиденье лежат пакеты с кое-какой едой — он забирает их и размашисто идет к дому, испытывая странную смесь раздражения с удовлетворением.  
Ему не нравится, что Диппер Пайнс снова пришел сюда.  
Ему это нравится.  
— Я хотел извиниться, — фигурка ломано вскакивает со ступеней, позволяя ему пройти, тащится следом и почти жмется к его спине, дыша между сведенных лопаток.  
По позвоночнику пробегает легкая дрожь, замирая у копчика. Чужой запах щекочет нос, липнет к одежде, оседает на волосах и смешивается с его собственным. Теперь от него пахнет табаком, кровью и умытыми дождем соснами.  
От этой смеси начинает кружиться голова.  
— Не стоило, — голос звучит надсадно и хрипло, как у простуженного. — И возвращаться тоже. У тебя что, нет подходящей компании на вечер? Твои родители вообще в курсе, где ты шатаешься?  
Диппер Пайнс смотрит поверх его плеча и неуклюже заплетается ногами на неровном полу.  
— Нет. У меня нет компании. И родителей тоже.  
— Вот как. Оказывается, у нас с тобой есть что-то общее.  
Он оборачивается; пальцы ложатся на остывшую на улице щеку, медленно ведут по скуле к виску, почти нежно, по-отечески убирают за ухо пару кудрявых прядок. Он старается смягчить свой взгляд, прогнать оттуда голодный хищный блеск, спрятать отголоски закипающего опасного волнения за золотисто-зеленой теплотой.  
Диппер Пайнс вздыхает и мимолетно припадает к его ладони, как одинокий потерянный зверек.

Он разрешает ему остаться. Нагревает видавший виды чайник, нарезает толстые сэндвичи с поджаренным мясом и предлагает ему один.  
За столом стоит тишина. Разговор, и без того неживой и натянутый, совсем перестает клеиться. Им неудобно друг с другом, но одновременно и хорошо — это читается в коротких, но выразительных взглядах, изредка встречающихся в середине светло-желтого электрического пятна.  
Он никогда не нуждался в задушевных разговорах.  
Диппер Пайнс вряд ли знал, о чем можно поболтать с незнакомым человеком.  
Их общение проходит иначе: чашки встают все теснее друг к другу, пальцы украдкой соприкасаются над бутылочкой горчицы, ноги под столом подползают все ближе и ближе, пока мыски растоптанных кедов не упираются в острые носы кожаных башмаков.  
Этими случайно-неслучайными жестами они говорят друг другу гораздо больше, чем словами.

Он снова выпроваживает Диппера Пайнса, снова велит ему не возвращаться, но уже знает, что тот все равно придет, а он будет его ждать.  
— Как вас зовут? — неуверенно звучит на пороге, за которым буйно и таинственно цветет глубокая ночь.  
У него много имен. В укромном месте он хранит целую пачку фальшивых документов и каждый раз представляется по-новому, но ему, Дипперу Пайнсу, глядящему на него честными, открытыми настежь глазами, он называет свое настоящее имя.  
— Билл.  
Ладонь, протянутая для наивного рукопожатия, холодная и дрожит.  
Он трогает ее кончиками пальцев и цепляет на лицо улыбку, больше похожую на оскал умирающего животного.

***

 

По телевизору передают экстренный выпуск новостей. Зверское убийство в Юджине. Неизвестный нанес тринадцать ножевых ранений некой Роде Вонг, выколол глаза и вырезал мягкую часть бедра, прихватив с собой.  
Рода. Ему она назвалась Хлоей. Невзрачная девочка с невзрачным личиком, она была скучной, как прошлогодняя газета. Но сэндвичи с ее мясом оказались довольно вкусными. Дипперу Пайнсу они понравились.  
Диппер Пайнс. Он шепчет его имя по слогам и чувствует внутри спазм какой-то неестественной радости.

***

 

Они сидят на крыльце его «страшного» дома. На лес и пустое шоссе опускаются вязко-серые, как плесневый налет, сумерки.  
Его плеча касается чужое — узкое и угловатое, опущенное под тяжестью просторной куртки. Взъерошенные кудри вьются рядом с его щекой, изредка щекоча кожу, когда ветру вздумывается с ними поиграть. Диппер Пайнс пахнет влажным от дождя лесом, теплым молоком, и чем-то неуловимо приятным, чему он не может дать названия.  
Он дышит его запахом, запрокидывая голову, и ощущает что-то вроде умиротворения.  
Он представляет глубину и силу этого запаха между ключиц, в подмышечных впадинах, в ямке поджарого живота и на внутренней стороне бедра, где кожа такая тонкая, что лопается от одного пореза. Ему хочется выпачкаться в нем, смешать с ароматом крови и пить, бешено двигая кадыком, до полного насыщения, до тошноты.

Диппер Пайнс приходит к нему почти каждый вечер с преданностью прирученного бездомного пса. Он давно перестал его прогонять, принимая эти визиты как должное и что-то неизбежное.  
Он хочет спросить: «Зачем ты приходишь? Что тебе надо?», но никогда не спрашивает, где-то в глубине себя догадываясь о причине.  
У Диппера Пайнса полно проблем. Они окрашивают кожу под его глазами в синевато-сизый цвет, стыдливо выглядывают из-под рукавов розовыми рубцами, подмигивают красными ссадинами на руках.  
Здесь он прячется от них, как в темном углу, где живет страшный монстр — единственный, кто способен спасти его от чудовищ реального мира.  
Знает ли он, что может нажить проблему посерьезнее, приходя сюда?  
Их странному знакомству минула пара месяцев, и его принципы давно сдают позиции под напором близости этого полуребенка.  
Дипперу Пайнсу семнадцать — это слишком мало.  
Но когда он лежит на пыльном сыром белье в холодной спальне и вспоминает его запах, то начинает думать, что в самый раз.

***

 

Держать себя в руках становится все труднее.  
Вслед за Юджином он осваивает новые города и новые способы сбросить напряжение.  
Криминальные сводки взрываются бомбами новых сенсаций: волна убийств расползается по всему штату. Бон, Сайлем, Медфорд, Спрингфилд; жертвам выкалывают глаза, высаживают глотки, вскрывают грудные клетки и крошат органы в кровавую кашу. У них вырезают мягкие ткани, половинят почки и пористые легкие, вынимают печень и сердце или просто меняют внутренности местами, как неправильную мозаику.  
Расследование ведется по всей стране: пару раз он слышит одно из своих имен и тонко усмехается, слушая, как известного-неизвестного маньяка сравнивают с ним.  
Человеческая глупость и собственная хитрость вызывают в нем приступ веселья.  
Он выключает телевизор и идет подкормить живущих в лесу собак, оставив самые лакомые кусочки для другого, двуногого щенка.

Он угощает его мясными сэндвичами и улыбается, глядя, как еда исчезает у него во рту.  
Убийства — способ держать себя в руках, возможность выплеснуть то, что он не может сделать с ним, на других.  
Еда — выражение уродливой, неестественной для него симпатии.  
Они сидят на крыльце его «страшного» дома и молчат, беседуя на языке взглядов и прикосновений.  
В глазах Диппера Пайнса разливается океан благодарности.  
Он стоит на самом краю и держится из последних сил, чтобы не сделать шаг вперед.

Между ними вырастает напряжение; ежедневное молчание тянется, как кровавый след, разговоры без слов становятся опасно откровенными.  
На ободранных скрипучих ступенях, на кухне с остатками ужина, в гостиной с пестрым ковром и промятым прежними хозяевами диваном их руки все чаще встречаются и переплетаются друг с другом, осторожно прижимаясь ладонями. Глубже смотрят глаза, теплее улыбаются губы, под одеждой пробегает дрожь, когда их плечи или бедра соприкасаются с тщательно подгаданной случайностью. Одинокие фразы, ломающие звонкую, как струна, тишину, не нарушают, а подчеркивают их безмолвную близость, приглашая снова окунуться в нее, как в темное озеро.  
В уголке рта Диппера Пайнса запеклась капля соуса барбекю от съеденного жаркого. Она похожа на кровь; он смотрит на нее и одергивает себя, запрещая даже думать о том, чтобы стереть эту каплю — подушечкой пальца, ладонью, языком, представляя, что это и есть кровь, его, этого барашка с невинными глазами, полными доверия и ожидания.  
Он пытается спрятаться за стеной своих принципов и чувствует, как она рушится, когда Диппер Пайнс сам тянется к нему, кладет голову в его ладонь и трогает запястье мокрыми дрожащими губами.

***

 

Той же ночью он срывается и уезжает в Форест-Гроув, подальше от своего убежища и Диппера Пайнса.  
Парню с автозаправки достаточно одной очаровательной улыбки и пятерки на чай, чтобы пойти с ним.  
Впервые он забывает об осторожности и грубо трахает его, затыкая визжащий от боли рот и вымещая на его теле все, что накопилось в нем за эти месяцы. Он делает это размашисто, быстро, раздирая чужой неподатливый зад и думая, отчаянно думая о Диппере Пайнсе.  
Кончая, он выкрикивает его имя и одним движением рассекает чужую глотку лезвием широкого ножа.  
Он нарушает свой второй принцип — не насиловать жертв.  
Осталось сравнять с землей руины первого и ждать.

***

 

Диппер Пайнс ждет его возле запертой двери. Он почти наступает на него, свернувшегося в клубок на заиндевелом крыльце, уставшего от ожидания.  
Он позволяет себя рассмотреть, съесть голодными тоскливыми глазами и слишком поздно вспоминает, что его одежда перепачкана кровью, что в протянутую ладонь вдавлены следы чужих зубов, а из рукава подсматривает рукоятка ножа, который он забыл выбросить в лесу.  
Диппер Пайнс берет его руку и прижимает к щеке, не сводя с него все таких же голодных, но уже болезненно-радостных глаз.  
— Я все знаю, — медленно говорит он.  
— Давно? — ему даже не нужно придумывать какую-то небылицу, совершенно беспомощную перед лицом очевидной правды. Ладонь скользит вниз, падает на узкое плечо и стискивает его, впитывая крупную дрожь.  
— С первого дня. Я смотрю криминальные новости. Вас показывали… и вчера тоже. Вас ищут.  
— Да.  
По их лицам пробегает тень обреченности, смирения перед неизбежным концом. Они стоят в дверях дома, пропахшего застарелым запахом крови и смерти, смотрят друг другу в глаза и больше ничего не говорят.  
Ему хочется спросить: «Если ты знал, то почему возвращался? Неужели ты не понимал, что не выйдешь отсюда живым, если я догадаюсь, что ты знаешь?»  
Ему хочется спросить, но он не спрашивает, не произносит ни слова.  
Он обнимает лицо Диппера Пайнса сухими горячими ладонями и прижимается к нему лбом, переставая дышать.

***

 

Может быть, он заранее знал, что все закончится именно здесь. Специально поселился в этом доме, нарочно позволил этому мальчишке приходить к нему, намеренно отпустил себя, бросив в эту странную неправильную связь.  
Разрешил себе привязанность, которой нет места в его жизни, подпустил к себе человека, не имея никакого права быть рядом с ним.  
А может быть, это случилось, потому что должно было — именно так и именно сейчас.  
Диппер Пайнс глядит на него исподлобья, обнимает слабыми исцарапанными руками и прижимается губами к его губам, оставляя на них вкус исступленного, смертельного отчаяния.

***

 

Он столько раз представлял, как снимает с него одежду вместе с кожей, как целует влажное красное мясо, ведет языком между распертых воздухом легких и трогает бешено стучащее сердце. Он хотел утонуть в его запахе, захлебнуться мокрыми дождливыми соснами, молоком и пряной кровью, купая лицо в раскрытом нараспашку теле, хотел чувствовать его каждым нервом и медленно, собрав в себе все крупицы человеческого, присваивать его, до самого конца, мерцающего искрой света на острие ножа.  
Он думал об этом, убивая в Юджине, Боне и Спрингфилде, он крутил это в голове, возвращаясь домой, мечтал, ощущая рядом чужое тепло и осторожные прикосновения рук.  
Но не верил, что это может случиться.

Диппер Пайнс тянется к его рукаву, вынимает нож и вкладывает ему в руку. Сам ложится на кровать с грязным бельем и стягивает с себя одежду, небрежно бросая ее на истоптанный пол.  
Он смотрит на него, затаив дыхание, и нервно кусает пересохшие губы.  
Барашек восходит на алтарь его ненормальной привязанности и отдает себя в жертву.  
Он молча нависает над ним, глотает горький прерывистый вдох и осторожно оставляет на коже длинный красный след.

Они целуются, как безумные, кусая и обгладывая рты, слизывая выступающую на губах кровь, как будто за окном уже воет сирена полицейской машины, и у них есть всего несколько минут, чтобы принадлежать друг другу. Руки бешено и жадно скользят по коже, ногти впиваются в спины и бедра, помечая их набухшими полосами, зубы раздирают плечи, хрустят на ребрах и ключицах, волосы смешиваются и спутываются в узелки, вылезая с корнем от каждого резкого движения. Диппер Пайнс задыхается, выгибается под ним, раскрывается до судорог в ногах, прижимает к себе и всхлипывает в мокрое искусанное плечо, встречая каждое движение внутри своего узкого горячего тела. Кровать под ними мокнет от пота и крови, жалобно вздыхает ржавыми пружинами, вторя каждому вздоху и стону, в клочья разрывающему горло.  
Он двигается в безумном ритме, хрипло воет в изгиб чужого плеча, вгрызается в него и жмурится от нарастающего внутри восторга, оглушительного, как взрыв. Он целует мокрое от испарины и слез лицо, собирает кровь с искусанных губ и рассказывает Дипперу Пайнсу, как давно мечтал об этом, как сильно этого хотел и как вымещал свою жажду на других, кромсая их тела в липкое безобразное месиво. Он ласкает его руками и лезвием ножа, смотрит в глаза и видит в них такой же восторг и отражение своей больной, ненормальной, обреченной на смерть привязанности.

Диппер Пайнс ловит его запястье, удерживает возле бешено стучащего сердца и с тихим плачущим стоном подается вперед, грудью и бедрами, принимая его в себя вместе с широким острым лезвием — до упора, до самого конца.  
После он с горькой нежностью гладит его лицо, мягко закрывает потухшие глаза и понимает, что именно за этим Диппер Пайнс пришел к нему.  
Именно этого он и хотел.  
Они оба хотели одного и того же.

***

 

На кухонном столе сохнет зеленоватая хлебная корка. На пустой тарелке буреют и покрываются трещинками потеки красного соуса, в подернутом пленкой чае тонет дохлая муха.  
Он отводит прозрачную занавеску, садится возле окна и ждет.  
Один.  
Диппер Пайнс лежит наверху — кровать под ним насквозь пропиталась кровью, раскрытая грудная клетка дыбится в потолок скользкими крыльями ребер. На мертвых губах стынет блаженная улыбка счастья.  
Он выхолостил его, собрал до кусочка и сохранил внутри — живот тянет приятной тяжестью, в которой заключено гораздо большее, чем простая сытость.  
Диппер Пайнс впитался в него до волоска, обволок коконом вкуса и запаха, навсегда присвоив себе, как и он запер его в своем теле, чтобы никогда не отпускать.  
Они дали друг другу то, что должны были дать.  
И только так они могли быть вместе.

К его «страшному» дому подъезжают три полицейские машины и микроавтобус с группой особого назначения. Он смотрит, как из них выходят люди и оцепляют его жилище плотным кольцом, слышит чей-то голос, гулко называющий его по имени через громкоговоритель.  
— Вот и все, — говорит он и выходит на улицу.  
Внутри него разливаются тепло и отстраненное безмятежное спокойствие.

***

 

Когда-то он не хотел, чтобы все так закончилось.  
Он счастлив, что все закончилось именно так.


End file.
